Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, a developer, and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain an electrostatic image developing toner having a high level of low temperature fixing ability, a toner is proposed that contains: a resin containing a crystalline polyester resin; and a release agent, and has a phase separation structure in a sea-island form formed due to incompatibility between the resin and wax (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-46095).
Also, another toner is proposed that contains a crystalline polyester resin, a release agent, and a graft polymer (see, for example, JP-A No. 2007-271789).
According to these proposed techniques, the crystalline polyester resin melts more rapidly at temperatures than a non-crystalline polyester resin to thereby achieve lowered fixing temperature.
Also, in view of the recent demand for further increase in quality, a toner has been required that has high levels of all of low temperature fixing ability, heat resistant storage stability, and image quality.
As seen in Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 4079257, one general technique used for attempting to obtain high image quality by dispersing a pigment is uniformly dispersing the pigment inside toner base particles using a pigment dispersing agent.
In addition, there is a disclosed technique of preventing a pigment from being localized on the toner surface by previously treating the pigment surface with a poorly soluble resin to reduce activity of the pigment during granulation of the toner in chemical processes (JP-A No. 2011-203704).